


Lose Herself to Save Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex knew he should be dead... and fears why he is not





	Lose Herself to Save Him

He could see the red droplets coalescing, a fine mist of death in the air as the slug tore through vital, undefended skin, muscle, and veins.

He was not afraid for himself, even as his brain processed that his death was hovering near at hand, a chorus of brothers gone far away from him calling his name.

The only fear was for her, as he vaguely recognized her voice rising in a primal scream of defiance.

The death increased, but … not his?

Blinking, he found her lips touching his, energy suffusing his body, healing it.

Her yellow eyes haunted him.


End file.
